1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a solar energy utilization device, such as a solar cell, a solar water heater, or a glasshouse, and the method for manufacturing the same, wherein the device has durability, high water-repellency (water-sliding property), and an effect of reducing a surface reflection of incident light, including water-and-oil-shedding transparent fine particles formed on an incident light side of a surface of a transparent base material.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, it is well known that the power generation efficiency of solar cells that are installed outside and the heat collection efficiency of solar water heaters or glasshouses deteriorate over time due to the build-up of dirt from rain and dust in the air.
It is also well known that a chemical adsorption liquid including a fluorocarbon chlorosilane-based adsorption agent and non-aqueous organic solvent can be used to form a water-and-oil-shedding antifouling chemical adsorption monomolecular film in a monomolecular film form by chemically adsorbing in a liquid phase (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 4-132637).
The principle requirement for manufacturing a monomolecular film in such a solution is to use a de-hydrochloric acid reaction between active hydrogen, such as a hydroxyl group on the surface of the base material and a chlorosilyl group in a chlorosilane-based adsorption agent, to form a monomolecular film.